Smile
by lucyyh
Summary: Porque las sonrisas no siempre son de alegría. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: **Siento la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque no lo crea necesario porque todos sabemos que no soy Bruno Heller, así que el show no me pertenece. Con suerte el portátil que estoy usando es mío.

**A/N:** Esta viñeta era totalmente diferente en mi cabeza, pero una vez en "papel" resultó ir por otro lado. Siempre me pasa lo mismo...mis manos tienen vida propia y hacen lo que quieren...

Como siempre, críticas y reviews son bien recibidos.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

**Smile.-**

No es como si hubiesen corrido el sofá una vez más….es diferente. Tal parece que Elvis ha decidido mutar en una extraña mezcla de…cabra y el rostro de una anciana. Lanza un suspiro cansado y busca alguna otra posición que le permita ver a Elvis nuevamente. Nada. Elvis ha decidido desaparecer.

Su atención se distrae cuando siente los pasos de Lisbon. Sonríe. Cierra los ojos fingiendo estar dormido, sólo para fastidiarla un poco. Ella llega a su lado y le da un suave golpe en la cabeza. Al ver que no abre los ojos, patea el sillón. Tres veces repite su nombre, antes de que él finja desperezarse y decida abrir los ojos, aparentando absoluta inocencia.

-¿En serio le hiciste creer a Jolley que su hija estaba muerta sólo para que su cuñado confesara?-pregunta con incredulidad- Tengo cinco quejas en tu contra sobre mi escritorio, he tenido que pedir mil disculpas por ti a cada miembro de esa familia sólo para evitar que vengan y te den una paliza!..por favor, dame un respiro-le dice cansada-si no es por mi, hazlo por la barriga que cargo….entre tú y este chiquillo no me dejan ni un minuto de paz…

Jane se sienta, poniendo ambas manos sobre la panza de seis meses que tiene Lisbon. Unas pequeñas pataditas lo hacen sonreír. _"Tal parece que el pequeño hombrecito será futbolista" _ piensa.

-Es un pequeño muy inquieto-le dice-igual a su madre-ella sonríe con ternura, mientras posa sus manos sobre las de él. Su corazón late desbocado, al sentir el contacto de sus suaves manos, pero el fingir normalidad es un arte que maneja bien.

-Estoy loca porque nazca…pero no sé qué haré cuando lo haga…-Jane ríe, comprensivo-temo no ser una buena…

-Por favor Lisbon…has estado practicando con nosotros por mucho tiempo, eres como la mamá pata del equipo-Ella ríe, y le da un ligero golpe en la mano.

-Teresa-Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño se acerca hasta ellos sonriendo. Levanta la mano y saluda alegremente al consultor-Cómo estás Patrick.

-Bien Gerry-contesta al saludo fingiendo una sonrisa. El hombre besa suavemente a Lisbon, y él siente la necesidad de voltear el rostro, pero no lo hace.

-Ya deberíamos irnos-le dice Gerry a Lisbon-la cita es para las seis.

-Tienes razón, ya estamos algo retrasados-responde ella. Se despide de Jane y de Cho, quien ha sido testigo silente de toda la escena.

Jane la ve marcharse de mano de su esposo, y reprime las ganas de tirarle algo en la cabeza a Gerry. No es que no le agrade…bueno, no le agrada…pero no porque sea una mala persona. Todo lo contrario, es un hombre excelente que se merece a Lisbon…y eso lo hace detestarlo.

-Vamos Cho, suéltalo de una vez-le dice al agente, que lo ha estado observando durante todo ese tiempo-di que soy un idiota.

-No era eso lo que iba a decir-le contestó el aludido-¿estás bien?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que deberías dejarlo ir…ella es feliz, tú eres miserable. Y no saldrás de ese círculo hasta que aceptes que tu oportunidad se fue.

Jane ríe con amargura. Cuanta razón tiene Cho. Su oportunidad pasó. Y todo por esa obsesión que tenía con Red John. Y el miedo. Escondió sus sentimientos por miedo a que ella fuese dañada. No podría haber soportado que le quitaran a la persona que amaba, otra vez. Pero para cuando ya Red John no existía, todo era diferente. Lisbon había encontrado a otro hombre, uno del que ella se enamoró, uno que nunca (por más que él quisiera), se fue.

A veces se pregunta, si él le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos, ¿ella lo habría esperado? ¿Habría entendido las razones de por qué la alejaba? Su rostro se ensombrece. Ya no vale la pena pensar en lo que no fue. Sólo le queda sonreír y fingir que su felicidad es la suya.-

-oooooo-


End file.
